


you give as good as you get

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter lets Tony talk him into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give as good as you get

**Author's Note:**

> written for comicdrabbles prompt 008 - very bad ideas

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Peter whispers, shutting the window behind him. “If anyone finds me here…”

“Relax, Parker.” Tony’s shirt is untucked, his cuffs unbuttoned, and his tie is off. He looks dishevelled already and it doesn’t matter how apprehensive Peter might feel, he still _wants_. Tony must know, because he grins. “You wouldn’t be here unless you wanted to.”

“This is still a really bad idea,” Peter presses. He glances at the wall beside him. “ _Captain America is sleeping right next door._ I really don’t want to wake him up by accident.”

“In that case,” Tony says, crossing the room and pressing Peter against the window, “we should do less talking.”

Tony’s kisses always start off gentle, slow, catching Peter off-guard as they become messier and more demanding. By the time they pull apart, Peter’s lips feel swollen and he’s panting softly. He’s learned by now that the only real way to deal with Tony is to give as good as he gets, so he does. He kisses Tony until he’s left wanting more, and then it’s easier not to think about everything else around them, and just focus on getting each other naked. 

He muffles his grunts against the mattress as Tony prepares him, slick fingers stretching him open. The pad of Tony’s index drags against his prostate and it feels so good that Peter feels brainless, struggling just to remember not to make a sound. 

Then Tony’s cock is replacing his fingers and Peter bites down on a pillow, teeth digging in as he tries not to cry out. Tony’s whispering praise, breathless and just barely audible, _you’re so good, fuck, so tight, just like that, so good_. 

Tony reaches around, starts stroking, and Peter comes almost immediately, fingers digging into the sheets. His body shakes with the pleasure, with the self-control he needs not to make a sound, and Tony thrusts into him a few more times before he’s coming too. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Tony whispers, pulling out of Peter and disposing of his condom before lying down on the bed beside him. “You’re so good for me.”

Peter’s chest heaves with each breath he takes, his mind still too much of a mess for him to try and speak. 

“You know,” Tony says conversationally, “I’d love to see you with a gag on, sometime.”

“Yeah.” Peter’s heart flutters. “Okay.”


End file.
